


Crawl Home To Her

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anthem Era, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Biting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon in Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Memory Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Scars, Shower Sex, Showering Daryl, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl reconnect in the bathroom at Barrington House.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of 12 days of ficmas.
> 
> This may eventually be a part of a chapter once I reach story 7 of Panic In The Streets series.

Avery huffed softly as she stood in the bathroom inside of Barrington House, examining herself in the mirror as she took in her appearance. One of the first times she had done so since getting shot and a frown played on her lips because she was still so insecure on how she looked with the gunshot wound as well as the two other scars on her face.

The one that was also on her forehead beside the gunshot wound and the one that was on her cheek on the same side as her wound.

She looked like a monster sometimes and a part of her half wished she could remember what she looked like before waking up in a makeshift hospital with her memories wiped. She wished she could remember the Avery that Daryl had fallen in love with.

Wished she could be that woman instead of the shell of her. Because how could Daryl love the monster that she was now and not even with her looks? But her attitude, the way she was cross with everyone who wasn't him because for some reason she always felt on edge.

Or even that she actually down right hated Zac who Avery knew was her brother. But he had killed the only two men who she had considered family since she couldn't truly remember hers other than Hunter and fragments of Daryl. Everyone else was just a jumble of pieces that refused to be put back together.

So how could anyone truly love someone as fucked up as her? But then again she had just witnessed Daryl killing Fat Joey right in front of her hours before. Watched him as he beat the other man to death with an iron rod and just zoned out.

Only coming out of it when she had said his name twice. So maybe in ways he was just as damaged as she was though he did better at hiding it and holding it all in while now days she lashed out at anyone or anything who she perceived as a threat to her.

Like she was some wild animal who wasn't or couldn't be tamed. At least partially because just like she had gotten through to Daryl it was usually him that got through to her, Avery knew. Hell he had stopped her from putting her knife through Jesus when he had showed up today during their escape.

Probably the best too otherwise they wouldn't be here at Hilltop with the comfort of safety for now. A safety she knew they couldn't have at Alexandria because of course Negan would run there first to find Zac and Daryl as well as her now too.

He'd go to the place he knew they had the most connections and Avery knew logically they couldn't go back there yet. Even if she wanted too because her son was there and she didn't want to spend more time without him. It had killed her enough to leave him days ago when she had went there with Negan to get his stuff early.

Knowing the moment she had held the little boy who she had remembered that she loved him and she'd do anything to keep him safe. She'd do anything for that boy and right now she wanted him here and maybe she could ask Jesus to go and get him, along with apologizing for nearly killing him when all he had been trying to do was help.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Avery turned slowly coming to face Daryl as he slipped inside with clothes in his hand. Clothes that Jesus had gathered together for them to put on after they had showered.

"Was beginning to think you had gotten lost," Avery teased as she took the clothes from his hand. "That or you were just avoiding taking a shower period."

Daryl snorted at her words, a tiny smirk playing on his lips, "Normally I probably would avoid the showers," he teased back which surprised Avery given how he had just snapped so easily earlier today. "But I kind of don't want to walk around with dried blood on me," he shrugged and after he had done so Avery just stared at him, finally realizing that he did indeed have Fat Joey's blood on him from where he had bludgeoned the man to death.

Nodding Avery laid her clothes on the counter top before slowly stripping out of the ones she had on. A blush coming to her cheeks because this was the first time Daryl had seen her naked since the accident in which he had thought her dead as well as the first time since she had given birth to their child.

"You okay?" she asked him softly as she turned to face him, watching as he undressed too and she bit her lip. Letting her eyes take in his body because for her this was technically like the first time she had seen him naked period.

Having had any other time as some jumbled up mess in her brain. "I mean after Fat Joey?" she asked wanting to clarify in case he didn't understand why she had been asking if he was okay.

"Gotta be," Daryl said with a half smirk though his eyes looked distant and pained some and she wasn't sure she truly believed him.

In which case she was sure that Negan had gotten under Daryl's skin more than he would have liked to admit.

Again Avery nodded her head before moving to the shower once she was undressed and after she stepped inside, she turned the water on. Her eyes closing automatically as it hit her and it felt nice to feel hot water. Knowing at the Sanctuary with all the people there it was hard to get hot water when you wanted a shower.

Feeling Daryl's arms go around her waist once he had stepped inside, Avery opened her eyes as she let herself fall back into his embrace.

It was nice to feel his arms around her and even nicer to feel like for once, right now that she belonged. That even as messed up as she was she had a home in Daryl at least and as long as she had that maybe she'd be okay. They could both be okay that way.

Turning in his arms Avery looked up at him with a tiny smile, "I love you," she said honestly as she let her hands go up to move some wet hair out of his face.

Watching as what looked to be a genuine smile appeared on his lips and yeah she was almost sure that for now he was okay. Who knew when he wouldn't be again though.

"Love you too woman," Daryl spoke as he leaned into her touch briefly before moving his head down into the crook of her neck.

It was an action that surprised Avery but also one that compelled her to reach out and bring him closer to her. Wanting him to just be near her and there. To know he cared.

"Love you so much," Daryl whispered into her skin as he began to leave tiny kisses on her neck, his grip on her getting a bit tighter. "I was...fuck I was so afraid you were gone for good. That I'd never see you again," he continued and Avery frowned at his words knowing he was talking about the day he had watched her get shot. "Thought you were just fucking gone forever," he sighed before lifting his head.

Turning her head to look at him Avery gave him a sad smile, "But I'm here," she reminded him. "I'm here and you didn't lose me. Never really did lose me because I mean I was always just a few steps behind, yeah," she nodded. "Slowly finding my way back to you and I'm here now. I'm never going away again," she reassured him before leaning in to kiss him.

The first time she had kissed him since the day he had been brought into the Sanctuary as a prisoner and this kiss was different. Neither of them were searching for anything because they both knew they had it now. Both knew it wasn't going anywhere for the time being.

Not if they could help it and much like Avery knew she'd do anything to protect her son, she also knew she'd do anything to stay with Daryl again and not leave him. To not get separated from him.

He was basically her tether to life and to certain things making sense even when nothing else did make sense.

Feeling him pushing her up against the wall in the shower, Avery let out a slight moan into the kiss. Though the moan seemed to be enough to make Daryl pull away from her and look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

As if he was asking a silent permission from her and she knew what he was asking. Knew what she'd say to him as well so Avery only nodded her head, "I want you too," she told him her voice much lower and softer than she had imagined it would.

"R..really?" Daryl asked as he kept his eyebrows furrowed as if he was unsure which she thought was crazy because how could she not want him?

She knew logically she hadn't had him in months and her body must have known it too from the way certain parts of her simply ached for him and for his touches.

Again Avery nodded, "Really," she stated before pulling him into another kiss. A second moan coming out because this time as they kissed his hands had found their way between her legs and he was rubbing at her center.

The very part of her that had ached for him and his touches. A part of her that almost made her want to come undone now, especially when he slipped a finger inside of her slowly and tentatively as if he was afraid he'd break her which was another crazy idea to Avery.

There was no way that Daryl could or would break her. It was obvious he loved her too much.

"Faster," Avery muttered out into the kiss wanting him to move his finger inside of her a bit faster. "Please baby," she begged which was something she never did. At least not since waking up with no memories.

She hadn't begged then and she clearly didn't want to start now but yet here she was begging Daryl to finger her a bit faster in hopes she could get some relief.

"You gonna come?" Daryl asked her as his lips moved off her own and down to her neck where he kissed and sucked at her skin and Avery titled her head to give him better access to that spot. "You going to get off on just my fingers?" he asked as he obeyed what she wanted and began to move his fingers inside of her a bit faster.

Avery was only capable of muttering out an mhm, which earned her a small and tiny bite to her neck from him. Something that made a shiver run down her spine because maybe she liked that bit of pain. Maybe she liked it when he was a bit rough and she couldn't help but wonder exactly what their sex life had been like before.

"Don't think that's how I want you to come," Daryl told her as his voice went all gruff on her and she felt him add a second finger inside of her a bit roughly though again it kind of had felt good to her. "Think I want to taste you on my tongue little girl," he muttered out softly as he moved his fingers in her a bit more.

The action as well as him calling her little girl causing her eyes to flutter shut because she was even more dangerously close to the edge of her orgasm now. Finding it a bit thrilling when he had called her what he did and it also felt natural. Like he had done it before and maybe he had and she just didn't remember it.

Whining some when he slipped his fingers out of her before she could reach her orgasm though, Avery opened her eyes and looked down at Daryl as he dropped to his knees in front of her and the sight of him kneeling below her was enough to make her stomach flip-flop upside down.

"Need to taste you," Daryl told her as he leaned in and left a tiny kiss on the slit of her pussy, which again elicited a moan as well as a whine because she needed more. "Been so long since I've tasted you Avery," he told her as they locked eyes and Avery had to bite down on her lip hard because the look of lust in Daryl's eyes was one she hadn't seen before from him yet. "Missed the taste of you," he finished before moving back in and this time he did more than leaving a tiny kiss on her slit.

This time Daryl's tongue came out as he licked and sucked on the parts of her that felt so good. Felt like they somehow had butterflies in them or something now.

"Fuck," she hissed out as she reached down and let her hand tangle in his wet hair, pulling on it slightly. "Just fuck me," she muttered as his tongue teasingly flicked her clit a few times, which was when Avery knew Daryl was deliberately keeping her from her orgasm. Knowing how to take her almost to it but instead not letting her get there.

Obviously wanting her to reach her peak when he felt ready for it to happen and the her that was like a wild animal would have complained. But the parts of her that he could tame were enough to take control right now and let him do as he pleased.

"Trust me. I'm working on fucking you," Daryl told her as he pulled away again. Long enough to say what he did and then give her a wink.

Soon going right back to business after he had winked at her and this time Avery rested her head against the shower wall as her eyes fell shut again. Almost pleasantly surprised when Daryl finally eased up on his teasing of her and let her reach her end.

An end that involved her moaning out his name a bit too loudly and she hoped this place didn't have really thin walls.

After she had reached her orgasm she watched as he stood back up and the moment he was up, Avery reached out and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I think it's time you got off too," she muttered in between kisses, feeling a bit dirty in the good way that she was still turned on enough to want to continue what they were doing.

Knowing that by the end of today Avery wanted to have her husband fully. Reconnecting with him in every way.

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked her softly as he pulled away, locking eyes with her.

Avery gave him a tiny smile, "I'm sure," she nodded before pulling him into another kiss. In the end she had never been more sure of anything.

***

Standing in the bathroom after the shower with Daryl, Avery had finished dressing and was now trying to find a way to comb over the huge gunshot wound on her forehead. A wound she didn't want people to see still even if Negan had told her to wear it proudly.

How could she when she thought it and her other scars made her a monster.

"You don't need to do that," Daryl stated as he walked behind her, letting his arms wrap around her waist as he caught her eye in the mirror. "You shouldn't have to hide your scars."

Avery snorted at his words as she rolled her eyes, "They make me look like a monster," she stated. "Especially the one where the bullet pierced my skull. I'm a fucking monster and everyone stares when they see them especially the gunshot wound."

Watching as Daryl frowned, Avery felt him squeeze her just a bit tighter and besides frowning he looked as if he was searching for the words to say.

"I used to be more self conscious of the scars on back," he eventually began with a sigh. "Didn't even like you seeing them but there's always been this thing you told me not long after we first got together. It was...you had kissed one of the scars on my back and I flinched and told you that I didn't like that part of myself. You told me you had your own," he spoke as he slowly moved one of his hands so he could grab a hold of one of her wrists and turned it around.

Avery looking down at the wrist which was itself scarred in white markings that she knew were self-inflicted because even some horrible things she'd never truly forgotten.

"Told me you thought scars made people stronger and I think I believe that now," Daryl finished before leaving a tiny kiss on her cheek. On the scar that she had there and Avery closed her eyes briefly savoring the feel of his lips on her skin. "I think they proved you survived a lot of shit to get where you are now here."

Nodding Avery stayed silent, wishing she could believe him though she wasn't sure she could yet. It would probably take a lot of time before she grew accustomed to having scars on her face. A part of her that people saw every day.


End file.
